


War's Children

by WaterlilyRose



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Children, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 13:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterlilyRose/pseuds/WaterlilyRose
Summary: Kylo and Rey’s reactions to seeing each other interacting with children via force bond.





	War's Children

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posed on https://waterlilyrose.tumblr.com/

Kylo cocks his head to watch the scene before him.

They are orphans - found on the planet of Canto Bight and saved from servitude and slavery. The Resistance needs new disciples and even children will do. But they gravitate towards Rey - she is only just out of her teens and looks like she could be a big sister.

She fusses like one and gives smiles and encouragement. That is until she spots him watching.

“What are you doing here?” She grits out once she’s sent the children off to play. “Spying again?”

“Spying on what exactly?” Kylo muses. “You playing AT-ATs with younglings?”

“Then why are you here? Watching…”

“You know how the bond works; I can’t control it and neither can you. As much as you’d like to shut me out.” Kylo looks over her shoulder. “They like you.”

Rey shifts. “I try to be kind to them. Kindness… is a severely lacking gift. In every kind of world.”

“Indeed.” Kylo couldn’t exactly argue there. “Who knows who we would be… if we had been given access to it.”

They stand in silence until Kylo fades away.

* * *

 

The First Order raids the village without much difficulties - it is known that Resistance sympathisers and traitors are harboured there.

They are all grown men. So his orders are clear: separate the women and children but do not harm them. Or there will be consequences.

To see the fear on the faces of those who want nothing but to live a quiet life does not bring him pleasure. It never has.

When the air shifts, Kylo nearly groans. _Not now._

“Is this what you do in your spare time?” Rey hisses.

“What am I meant to do? Read a holobook?” Kylo hisses.

There is a shriek and Kylo looks around. A woman is being dragged off for questioning. And her children are screaming for her to be let go. The angusih and fear on her youngest daughters face is chilling.

“FN-3176!” Kylo barks. The Stormtrooper with the struggling woman turns around. “My orders were clear: round up the traitors and leave the innocent!”

“She is known to have an affiliation with a known sympathiser.” The Stormtrooper argues.

The sobs of her children become somehow even more hard to bare.

“My orders are clear! Leave her!”

The Stormtrooper lets go of the struggling woman and she runs towards her children. His eyes follow the scene of the family reunited. The children cling to her and the youngest looks at him with streaming eyes.

Kylo looks away. It’s not gratitude he sees; its confusion. Apprehension. Fear.

He strides away and for the first time hopes Rey disappears quickly.

* * *

 

Anakin cries and Ben looks into the crib. The baby is cringing and crying. He uses the Forces to reach out.

_He’s not hungry. He doesn’t need changing. He… wants a cuddle._

Slowly, nervously, Ben reaches down and lifts the baby up into his arms. The newborn is still too small for Ben to be comfortable with. He looks too delicate. Ben is constantly frightened he might bruise him by accident.

He organises his arms and is weak with relief when Rey comes into the room.

“He’s grizzly. He wants his mum.”

Rey smiles but shakes her head. “He wants affection. It doesn’t matter if its mummy or daddy.” She strokes his cheek with her finger and plants a kiss on Anakin's forehead. Anakin starts to settle and seems to relax in Ben’s arms.

He seems happier; more content. _Safe_.

Ben looks at his son and feels fear. Children don’t like him so what happens when he’s older and he’ll see.

_He’ll know._

“Let yourself be happy Ben.” Rey whispers, stroking his back. “And let yourself love him like you want to. As long as he knows _that_ , we’re going to be okay.”


End file.
